This application describes our plans to develop a comprehensive partnership between the University of Massachusetts Boston (UMB) and the Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DFHCC). The goal of our partnership is to address health disparities in minority populations, and to improve research, training, and outreach opportunities for minority students, nurses, and scientists. It focuses on three areas: 1) collaborative cancer research;2) shared cancer training efforts;and 3) cancer outreach. Our immediate goals are to: 1) develop interdisciplinary programs of collaborative research that stimulate basic cancer research at UMB and health disparities research at both UMB and DFHCC;2) increase cancer-focused training opportunities for minority students, post-doctoral fellows and nursing PhD students;3) increase community outreach, cancer education, and dissemination of evidence-based programs;and 4) develop shared mechanisms for minority faculty recruitment and career development. Our pilot research projects include a focus on population science (e.g. intervention study on obesity and cancer among African- American women), and basic science (e.g.study of cell specific mRNA splicing and cancer);our pilot training programs include a focus on training (fast-track to PhD program for minority nursing students and training opportunities for minority students in research laboratories), and an outreach program (e.g.program to improve clinical trials education in underserved communities through patient navigators and community health workers). The progress of these initial pilot projects/programs, as well as the development of future collaborative research, training, and outreach initiatives, will be carefully monitored by the Planning and Evaluation Core, supervised by a diverse and highly committed Internal Advisory Board and external Program Steering Committee. Scientific and administrative leadership of the Partnership will be provided by Drs. Roderick Jensen (UMB) and Karen Emmons (DFHCC), who will oversee the Administrative Core, which is composed of accomplished scientists, high-level administrators, and dedicated staff from both UMB and DFHCC. The Partnership has strong and enthusiastic personal and institutional support from the Vice Chancellor and Provost at UMB and the Director of the DFHCC.